Elizabeth Gillies
Elizabeth "Liz" Egan Gillies'http://theater.nytimes.com/2008/10/06/theater/reviews/06bran.html (Born July 26th, 1993) is an American actress, singer and dancer. She is best known for her role as Jade West in ''Victorious. In an interview, Liz says she is "really funny" and that she "makes up characters" who she might pretend to be while conversing with someone. She also says she is "very weird". Her co-actress and best friend Ariana Grande (See: Cade, Eliana) also noted that Liz loves photography, and is frequently taking photographs of herself and everyone on the set. Background *'''Full name: Elizabeth Egan Gillieshttp://theater.nytimes.com/2008/10/06/theater/reviews/06bran.html *'Birthdate:' July 26th, 1993 *'Hair Colour:' Brown (Naturally); Black (Dyed); Brown/Black (Dyed) *'Eye Colour:' Blue-Green *'Star sign:' Leo Career 1995-2006 Gillies started to appear in commercials with cell phones and made one appearance on 1990s Nickelodeon Show 6 to 8 Frozen Zone as Melissa. 2007–2008 Gillies began her career by appearing in commercials for bubblegum and cellphones, before receiving small roles in The Black Donnellys and Locker 514. In summer 2008, she was cast as Lucy in a Goodspeed production of Jason Robert Brown's new musical about growing up, 13. Later that year, 13 moved to Broadway, which made it the first Broadway production to have an all teen cast. She received the two big numbers "Opportunity" and "It Can't Be True" along with smaller parts in other songs, such as the title song, "Hey Kendra" and "Getting Ready". 2009–present On January 4, 2009, 13 closed down. Gillies currently stars in Nickelodeon's Victorious, in which she plays Jade West, the "mean girl" of the show and the frenemy/occasional antagonist of Victoria Justice's character Tori Vega. She guest starred on White Collar in the episode 'Upper West Side Story' with former '13' co-star Graham Phillips playing a teenage private school student whose father is suspected of embezzlement. Elizabeth is featured in Mikey Deleasa's music video for "Time In A Day"; her character is the vocalist's girlfriend. She recently performed with Deleasa in Ohio, singing five covers that included Jaded by Aerosmith, Perfect by Pink, You and I by Lady Gaga, and Make You Feel My Love by Adele. You can currently find videos of Liz singing these four at YouTube. She may be working on an album, as she tweeted "Off to the studio to do some writing" on January 2, 2012 and mentioned in a Teen.com interview "I am working on some stuff right now, nothing I can really talk about, but I definitely am working on my music, and I'm moving along that path a little further on, so hopefully there'll be something to show in the next year or so." On March 6, 2012, she mentioned in a tweet "I've been crazy busy writing original music so I haven't had any time do covers..." Trivia *She was born in Haworth, New Jersey. * She is a vegan, but not by choice, as she is allergic to most foods (including bread and kiwi) and that is why she doesn't eat animal products. She is also allergic to gluten. She has "a vegan/gluten free english muffin with bananas & agave every morning" and she could not eat the food prepared by her Italian Great Grandmother.http://twitter.com/#!/LizGillies/status/59326752534704128http://lizgillies.org/?p=89 *She played the role of Lucy in the Broadway musical 13 along with Ariana Grande whom played Charlotte.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2566697/bio *Her height is said to be about 5'7 (1.70 m).http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2566697/bio *Although she mostly works in Los Angeles, she still lives in Haworth. *Liz says that her dream role would be to play Alice Ripley's character Diana in Next To Normal. *She said in an interview that she likes playing Jade because she is constantly changing, saying "I could never play a monotonous mean girl" and "I would just die if I had to play a one dimensional....mean girl." *She says on formspring that if she could live in any time period, it would be the 70's. *Her favorite dessert is her grandmother's apple pie. *She has one brother who she says is her best friend. *She said in an interview that a celebrity she would love to be caught kissing is Johnny Depp. *She says she'd like to have two or three kids someday and is really good with them. *Her worst fear is getting stuck in an elevator. *She is double-jointed. *She has never drank a cup of coffee (on set, the prop department dyes water brown and has her drink that for her scenes as Jade drinking coffee). *She loves llamas. *She considers Avan Jogia a flirt *She is the only one of the main cast who has ever been to a school prom. *When she was younger, she auditioned for America's Got Talent, but was rejected. *She is afraid of wasps (go to the Eliella page for a funny incident concerning her, Daniella, David Archuleta, and a wasp!). *Her favorite character from the musical Rent is Angel. *Her dad owns a band. *On Twitter, Liz posted that her dream is to win an Oscar. *She can play piano/keyboard. *Liz currently voices the character of Daphne on Nickelodeon's show, Winx Club. *Her first on-screen kiss was when she was 10 years old, and she says for every major job she has obtained her character has had to kiss another character. *When she was 14 years old, she played the character of young Jenny on The Black Donnelly's in 3 episodes. *Liz appeared on Nickelodeon's BrainSurge, but she was eliminated from the game after the first round. *She dated Eric Nelsen (who played the role of Brett Sampson, her character's love interest in 13 The Musical on Broadway with her and Ariana Grande) for 2 years. They broke up after 13 ended its run. *She loves Jim Carrey. *According to Dan Schneider, she is a very good baker. *Liz frequently, whenever she flies somewhere via air-plane, asks her fans via Twitter to wish her a safe flight. (i.e.) >>''Off to London/NY/LA! Wish me a safe flight!! :)'' *Liz has a younger brother named George. confrimed on her twitter Twitter Twitter Feed From Liz Gillies' Twitter: Filmography Cinema Television Theater Broadway *2008: 13 – Lucy Cast Discography Commercials/Voiceovers *Bubblicious *Iz by Zizzle *Wassup *Virgin Mobile *Verizon FIOS *Gardasil *Huntington Learning Centers *Ginger Fox *Freri d'ortographe On YouTube She has covered a few of her favorite songs and posted them on her YouTube account, "One and Only" by Adele, "Father and Son" by Cat Stevens, part of "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morrisette, "Jealous Guy" by John Lennon, "Wild Horses" by the Rolling Stones, 13 seconds of "Oh Darling" by The Beatles, "You And I" by Lady Gaga, "Just Like Heaven" by Katie Melua, "Fast Car " by Tracy Chapman and "For No One" by The Beatles. On YouTube, one can find other videos of her singing as well, such as a goofy duet with Leon Thomas of "Chocolate In My Veins", one of her singing the first verse and the chorus of "Every Rose Has It's Thorn" by Poison also "I Can't Be Tamed" by Miley Cyrus as an imatation. Dan Schneider posted a short video of her singing the Beatles "Come Together". She also did a duet with Ariana Grande called "Chesnuts". Photo Gallery To go to Liz Gillies' Gallery, click here! Video Gallery Video:The VICTORIOUS Girls & iCarly's Jennette McCurdy Talk All About the CROSSOVER! Liz Gillies On Kissing For A Role Liz Gillies Singing You And I Live It Can't Be True-13 On Broadway Liz Gillies' scenes in 'Harold' Video:Victorious_Super_Confused_Actor External links thumb|300px|right|The amazingly talented Liz Gilies SINGING! Elizabeth Gillies sings "It Can't Be True," in "13: The Musical." Portait Magazine article Elizabeth Gillies - Facebook Elizabeth Gillies - Twitter LizGilliesOfficial - Youtube Liz Gillies Fanmail Addresses References Gillies, Elizabeth Gillies, Elizabeth Gillies, Elizabeth Gillies, Elizabeth Gillies, Elizabeth Category:Adults